Just Dance
by w1nter
Summary: Draco doesn't want to go clubbing - but of course his housemates make him come anyway, being the evil manipulative Slytherins they are. Dramione one-shot. Please R&R! :D


**Just Dance**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the below. Not JK Rowling's characters nor the lyrics to 'Just Dance' by Lady GaGa. Only the plot is mine._

"Aw, c'mon Malfoy! It won't kill you to have some fun for once!" Theodore Nott said loudly.

"Too bad! I'm _not _going clubbing. No way! Even after the blasted war I've still got _some _dignity left, you know!" Malfoy replied hotly.

"You're just _scared_! Think of what the rest of them will say when I tell them that _Draco Malfoy_, the supposed Slytherin prince or whatever they call you, was terrified of having a good time and refused to go clubbing like a normal person!"

"I," sniffed Malfoy haughtily, "am anything but normal. I'm _perfect_. And you're sadly behind the times, Nott. They called me the Slytherin prince in second year – I believe I'm now known as something more like the Slytherin stud." He inspected his perfect nails, thinking victory was within his grasp.

He hadn't anticipated that Nott would call in reinforcements, though. He was suddenly ambushed from behind by Blaise Zabini and his old crony Goyle. "Traitors," he muttered. They twisted his arms behind his back and Theo pointed his wand at him for good measure.

Theo smirked and said, "For once we're going to prove you wrong, Malfoy. You will come clubbing with us and you will have fun. Concede defeat while you can still do it with your precious _dignity _intact. C'mon, Blaise, Goyle."

With that they frogmarched him out of the room, with many loud protests on their captive's part until they silenced him with a spell.

**---**

"Why are we in a _Muggle_ _car_? Are you _trying _to humiliate me to death? I honestly never thought that you boys'd stoop this low!" Malfoy whined from the back seat, where he was magically trussed up so that escape was impossible.

Blaise grinned from behind the wheel. He'd bewitched the car to drive itself as he didn't know how to do it manually. "Ah, but that's the thing, Malfoy," he drawled in that characteristic Slytherin way. "We need to be discreet. It wouldn't pay off to make a scene when we get where we're going."

"Oh? I still fail to comprehend why we need to use Muggle transport."

Goyle laughed in a way that sounded like a pig having a fit. "We're going to a Muggle club," he grunted happily.

"_WHAT?!?_" Malfoy shrieked. "You seriously mean to say that you're taking me to a _Muggle club!?!_" There was loud guffawing from all the other occupants of the car. "You are _not serious_! _You_ _cannot DO this to me!_ ME! The one and only Draco Malfoy! I won't allow it! There are only certain depths to which I will allow myself to sink, even at wandpoint! _STOP THE FREAKING CAR YOU ABSOLUTELY IMBECILIC BUNCH OF PRICKS!_" They just laughed louder and cast another Silencing Charm on him.

**---**

He was still fuming silently as they parked the car and Confunded the Muggle bouncers to get in. They walked inside and the music was pumping, incredibly loud and inevitably Muggle, the dance floor a mess of bouncing (Muggle!) bodies lit up by wildly swirling dots of light. Malfoy just wanted to scream in frustration and hex his housemates to oblivion. When he opened his mouth to speak, however, Theo whipped out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's face.

"You will stay in this club, _or else_. No running off," Theo threatened, making his voice audible to Malfoy over the music with a simple spell. "Go dancing or something –" He changed tack swiftly upon seeing Malfoy's face. "–or... the bar's just behind there. The guys and I are going to chat up some Muggle girls. If you don't want to sulk all evening, you would too." And with that he was off, disappearing into the crowd within seconds.

Sighing heavily, Malfoy made his way to the bar and absentmindedly ordered a firewhiskey, looking back at the pulsating mob on the dance floor. Then he realised that of course the stupid Muggle wouldn't have a clue what he meant – but when he turned to look at the bartender he was shocked to find one distinctly non-Muggle girl standing there.

"_Granger?_" he asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry _sir_, we don't have any of that on tap at the moment, is there anything else I can get you?" Hermione said with a grin. He noticed that her normally bushy man of hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, some stray waves of hair escaping here and there, and that she was wearing jeans and a plain white singlet, an outfit that clung to her figure – suddenly Malfoy shook his head to clear it. Those were unacceptable, scandalous thoughts to be having about someone who was as good as a Muggle – and he hadn't even had anything to drink yet!

"What the _hell _are _you _doing here?" he spluttered. "And I'll have whatever you've got on tap, as long as it isn't too vile."

She seemed unaffected by his attitude. "_I_," she said with emphasis, "am working here. It's the summer holidays, after all. What about you? Why're you here?" At that point she bent down to reach underneath the bench, inadvertently giving the Slytherin a good look down her top. He noticed that she had her wand stowed down her front. _Unconventional_, he thought, _and annoying. It's impairing my view—_

"There you go, the best beer in the place. You never struck me as the clubbing sort – especially not Muggle clubs. Why _are you_ here?" Hermione's voice brought him back to the present.

His face darkened and he said, "I was forced to come here." He took a sip of the beverage in front of him and surprisingly, liked it. "Forced. Threatened! Bloody Slytherin bastards."

Hermione burst out laughing while Malfoy just sat there looking confused and affronted. After a while she managed to say between giggles, "It's so funny, because that is _exactly _what _we_ used to call them – and you – in school. And now _you're _calling them that too!" She laughed some more. "I'm so happy you seem to have changed." She was still chortling when a blonde girl wearing a considerable amount of mascara strolled into view from behind the bar. Hermione made an effort and gathered herself with some difficulty, then said, "Ah, Rose! Right on cue."

Rose, smiling, raised one eyebrow and replied in a Cockney accent, "All righ', my shift then. You two go an' 'ave some fun, yeah?"

"Thanks, Rose!" said Hermione, grinning back. She hurried out from behind the bar, and dragged a protesting Malfoy onto the dance floor with her; a man in a brown pinstriped suit and red Converse sneakers promptly sat down in Malfoy's empty seat and took a swig of Malfoy's abandoned beer before turning to speak to Rose.

"B-but," Malfoy spluttered, "my beer – I wasn't finished with that! What makes you think I want to come with you, anyway? Where are we going?" Hermione ignored him as she dragged him through the crowds. She pulled him all the way to the front where the speakers were pounding, to where they could feel the bass through the soles of their feet. Just then the DJ put a new song on – one that Hermione was clearly familiar with.

Grinning like mad and hopping around all over the place in wild abandon like everyone else in the building, she mouthed the words along with the music.

_Just dance! Gonna be okay..._

_Just dance! Spin that record, babe!_

Draco found himself grinning along with the girl he'd hated for so many years, and realised that maybe something about him _was_ different. Either that Muggle drink was really strong, or... it seemed that he didn't hate Hermione Granger any more.

_Ah, what the hell_, he thought. And then he danced right along with her.

**---**

**A week later...**

_Who ever knew that just seven ordinary words could as good as Confund three grown Slytherins?_ Malfoy mused to himself. All it took was one proclamation of, "Let's go to that Muggle club again!" from him and Theo, Blaise and Goyle had all been utterly stunned. _Stupid bunch of Slytherin morons_, he thought, and turned his attention back to the smiling bushy-haired witch pushing a beer towards him across the bar.

_**Author's note: **__I just couldn't resist slipping the Doctor and Rose in there to steal Draco and Hermione's thunder... I'm a fan. (Understatement, much?!) XD Anyway, whatever you think of this one-shot, please let me know by reviewing! :D_


End file.
